


Ode to Aphrodite

by sinisten



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood, Comic, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Fanart, First Time, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, ish, little bit of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisten/pseuds/sinisten
Summary: A little intervention from the god of love should aid Zagreus in embracing his deepest desires.
Relationships: Orpheus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Orpheus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




End file.
